Fushigi Yuugi : The Book Reopened (Regular)
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: Because the story isn't over yet.. Suzaku Seven along with the Priestess, will once again go on an adventure to help save their world. Follow their journey along with the Genbu Seven.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari Tsukunami was browsing through the bookshelf in the national library looking for a certain story that can very well suit her interest.

"Where am I suppose to find a story that contains ancient legends for my book report" she complained to herself.

She was interrupted by a seemingly glittering red light moving towards the second foor.

"What in the world is happening? Am I getting hungry or my mind is playing tricks on me?" she ssaid to herself but followed the light instead, it leads her to an off-limits room containing ancient literature.

She found herself inside and staring into an old book laying on the ground infront of her.

She picked it up and started reading the prologue of the story.

"This is a story of girl who made her wish come true, after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell, the one who reads it through will be given the power and granted her wish, just like the girl in the story. Because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned." she said to herself.

"This story seems pretty interesting though" she said to herself and started reading the story. As she went through and through, all the happenings that occur plays on her mind on a flashback and in an instant she was able to completely finished the book.

"What the hell was that?" she said, dazed and completely overwhelmed.  
Images that flashed into her mind were completely cleared, except for the face of the priestesses, the true and the false one, even the character, Tamahome, is not cleared to her.

"Find me" an ethereal voice rang from the book.

"Who's there?" the girl asked upon seeing that there's no other person in the room other from herself.

"Continue the legend" the voice said.

Hikari turned to the book as she's now facing an entirely vacant page after the page where the warrior Tamahome went back to the real world after the false priestess incident.

"Continue, what do you mean?" she said.

"Save us.. you're our only hope" the voice said once again and she was sure that a glowing red feather landed on her forehead, but it disappeared immediately.

"W-what's all that about?" Hikari said.

In an instant she found herself unconciously stating a phrase.

"The story isnt over yet. Thereby the girls of the legend will once again enter the book and the story will therefore continue again."

She blinked a couple of times upon realizing that what she just said is now written in the book.

She found herself taking the book along with her in their home.

"Mom! Dad! Are you there?" she sound frantic at all.

She found them on their room and her mom is laying down feeling sick.

"W-what's wrong with mom dad?" Taka turned to her with a worried gaze.

"Your mom suddenly fell ill and I dont know what's going on" Taka said.

"Dont worry about me, I just caught a cold, that's all" Miaka assured, but somewhere in the couple's mind and heart they feel that something is going terribly wrong to the world only they knew.

"I'm going to change, I'll be doing the chores dad so dont worry about it, please just take care of mom" Hikari said.

"Thank you Hikari" Taka said and Miaka smiles to their daughter.

Hikari left the book and her belongings in her room and proceeded to do whatever she have to do, glancing back to the weird book before she totally left.

Upon making supper, she brought the food to her mom only to stop by the door upon hearing her parents talking.

"Miaka.." Taka said.

"I know Taka, I can feel it, there's something wrong, something bad is happening there. This sickness and the pain I'm feeling has something to do with the world within the book"Miaka said, her voice hoarse with emotions.

"The world within the book?" Hikari repeated to herself silently.

"What should we do? Everyone needs us, our friends.." Miaka said.

"Miaka" Taka said.

"We need to get the book Taka, this is different, far more different than anything I've ever felt before. The intense negative energy I'm feeling, the intense sadness that lurks within me now." Miaka openly cried at her husband's arms.

"Miaka, if we opted to go back inside the book once again.. then Hikari would have to come along with us" Taka said surprising Miaka.

"What does it have to do with Hikari" Miaka said.

"Miaka, you have already completed your role as the priestess of Suzaku, you cant possibly summon Suzaku nor enter the book again as well" Taka said.

A sudden clatter outside ther room caught the couples' attention, revealing it to be Hikari, standing with a surprised look on her face.

"You.. mom, you're.. you're the priestess of Suzaku? Konan's savior" she asked.

Miaka abruptly stood up and Tamahome as well.

"Then dad is.. T..Tamahome of the Suzaku seven" she said.

"The one the book of the Universe of the Four Gods is talking about" she concluded.

Miaka immediately ran towards their daughter and held her on the shoulders.

"Hikari.. how did you know! How did you know about the priestess of Suzaku, the Konan empire, Tamahome and and about the book?!" she frantically shook her daughter's shoulder.

She stopped in the realization.

"The book.." she said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Hikari.. the book, did you.. did you read the book?" she shouted.

Hikari looked scared at her mom's outburst.

"Answer me Hikari, did you read the book?" Miaka said.

"Yes!" at that Miaka falls onto her knees and openly cried.

"Why did it have to happen once again?" she said.

Taka went to her and hugged her.

"This is ineveitable, we're all connected to the book Miaka, this ought to happen sooner or later" he said then looked at Hikari's trembling figure.

"We'll tell you everything Hikari, come on" Taka said to their dAughter.

Hikari couldnt believe what her father is saying. Her parents are both characters in the ancient book of the four gods, that she is somewhat a means to summon Suzaku, the shinzaho of the southern God.

"Something's must've happen to world inside the book, that's what's making your mom sick at all." Taka explained.

"What should we do dad?" Hikari stared at her mother breathing heavily.

"Im afraid there's only one thing we can do" Taka explained, sharing the realization with his daughter.

His phone suddenly rang disturbing the two.

"Hello Tetsuya?"

"What?!" Taka's outburst woke Miaka up and surprised Hikari.

"I...I see.. I know, please come over Tetsuya, I'm afraid it wont be long before we have to go as well." Taka put down the phone then turned to his family with a bewildered look.

"Yui disappeared as well. Tetsuya said she was engulfed with a blue light." Taka announced.

Hikari ran to her room and took the book with her.

"Is this is dad? is it the one causing all this?!" she said showing the book to her parents.

"Hikari, your father and I will be coming back inside.. Im afraid that the world inside needs our help, do you... want to come with us?" Miaka asked hugging her daughter.

Hikari smiled to her mother.

"Yes of course mom, I wanted to see where the two of you met." she smiled making Taka and Miaka smile to each other.

"Let's go... all of us." Miaka said.

And as she opened the book, they were once again engulfed by a blinding and warm red light.

 _To be continued._

Authors Note: Hey guys! Its me again! Im really into Fushigi Yuugi hype this past few weeks. Somehow, after reading Genbu Kaiden, I just really want to see the Genbu and Suzaku Seven together. Hope I can finish this story! Btw, this story is originally written on wattpad, please follow me also on wattpad nadleehdylandy. RR!


	2. Chapter 2

Vol 1 - Chapter 2 : The World Within the Book

"Woaaaahhh. This is amazing!" an amazed high pitched voice of a young girl was heard all over.

"I bet they heard her all the way to Kutou" Tamahome joked making Miaka giggle.

"So it's true, the world within the book really exist." Hikari proclaimed.

"How are you feeling Miaka?" Tamahome assisted his wife.

"I feel better Taka, for some reasons, as soon as I take foot in here, all the heaviness disappeared all of the sudden."Miaka explained.

"I wonder how long has it been since we're last here." Tamahome looked around.

"This is Eiyou right? Konan's capital" He said.

Looking around, the couple noticed that nothing much has changed. unlike when they were last here during the incident with the false priestess, there's no visible damage is within the kingdom.

"We need to go to the palace, His Highness Hotohori, may know what's going on. We also need to talk to Taitskun."Tamahome said.

"Let's go. Hikari- huh?" Tamahome looked around only to see Hikari missing.

"Hikari!"Miaka shouted. Somehow, along their conversation, Hikari had disappeared.

"Hikari, where-"

"Aaaaahhh" a shrieking sound was heard from the shady part of a forest close to the capital. Tamahome was wondering how in the the hell there's a forest in here.

"Hikari!" the couple ran to Hikari's rescue, only to see her surrounded by a pride of lions.

"Lions" Tamahome said.

"What are all these lions doing here?"  
Miaka said.

"Hikari, dont move!" Tamahome said.

"Dad! These lions appeared out of nowhere!" Hikari said. She's afraid. Who wouldnt be? at least 15 lions are surrounding her. Not to mention another three appeared behind her mom and dad. So they're now practically dead meat, that's for sure.

"Come you mangy cats, Im not scared of you" Hikari threatened with a piece of paddle at hand.  
The lions only growled at her and leapt to attack the girl.

"Hikari!" Tamahome and Miaka screamed as both ran to Hikari's rescue.

Hikari close her eyes, awaiting for the impending death. She's barely even fifteen years old and she never thought she would be eaten alive.

"Stop" a clear voice of a woman was heard.

Tamahome and Miaka was shocked to see the lions abruptly stop and moved away from them on to the woman who just ordered them.

Hikari opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful maiden she has ever seen, patting the head of the lions that almost had her for dinner.

"Woah" she said to herself. The woman looks almost ethereal, with the light of the afternoon illuminating the forest. Her long purple locks and wine colored pools are to die from her world would definitely envy this lady.

"Sorry, this area is guarded an-" the lady paused as she looked at us.

"Nuriko..." my mom said. Both she and dad have this joyful expression.

"Oh if it isnt Miaka and Tamahome!" the woman said in glee.

"Nuriko!" My mother ran to hug the lady who saved us. The one they call Nuriko.

"Its been awhile. What are you doing here you guys?" Nuriko-san said while patting my mother's head.

If I remember correctly, according to the book, Nuriko is one of the Suzaku Seven. One of my mother's protector.

"Daughter?" I was brought back in track as I noticed them look at me.

Lady Nuriko, came to me and held my cheeks on her hands. She smiled at me. She's pretty at a fair distance, but now I got to see her up close, she's drop dead gorgeous. All my womanly confidence flew out of the window.

"My name is Ko Reisshun, but I'm also Nuriko, one of the Suzaku Seven. I'm glad I'm able to meet you Hikari." she smiled,making me blush. I nod in acknowledgement.

"You're so beautiful. Im glad you grew up to be just like me and not taking after both of them" she joked.

"Nuriko!" My mother fumed, making my father laugh.

"Im sorry for scaring you three, we just need to keep our guard up for quite a while now." Lady Nuriko said, and as she touched the lion's head, it dissipated into butterflies, lots of them. My jaw dropped at what she did. Lady Nuriko must be an enchantress.

"How did you do that?" My father asked.

"I've been studying sorcery under Taitskun for the past twenty years." Lady Nuriko explained

"Twenty years? its been that long since we last came here?" My father asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Anyway, we should go somewhere comfortable to discuss this." Lady Nuriko suggested.

"You're right. We're planning to go to the palace and meet up with His Highness Hotohori and...wahhh!" my dad was interrupted as a man with flame colored hair kicked him down and stood up on him.

"Nuriko! I've been looking around for you!"The unknown guy said.

"Sorry Tasuki" Lady Nuriko smiled and pointed at us.

"Tasuki!"My mother said cheerfully.

"Miaka is that you?" He said in excitement and hugged my mom.

"It's been awhile! Now, where could ghost boy be?" He said.

"I'm right here you stinky punk!" My father said below before he stood up. The flame haired boy looked down on my dad, and as dad stood up Tasuki-san jumped beside Lady Nuriko..

"I guess you're still alive and kicking Tasuki" Dad said to him. he looks annoyed, but his eyes tells otherwise, he looks so happy.

"Of course, it's me we're talking about here. I wont die easily even if they kill me. What are you two..I mean three..wait three?" he said pointing to me.

"Tasuki, this is mine and Taka's daughter. Hikari" my mom introduced, I bowed in acknowledgement.

The brash guy, known as Tasuki pats my head. I know him from the book. Tasuki is a bandit, one of the Suzaku seven like Lady Nuriko, he has a magic fan that shoots flame.

"Haha! You're so little and cute. Let me tell you about ghost boy aka you're father and how I saved his helpless ass many times and..aw" he was hit in the head by Lady Nuriko.

"Dont scare her."Lady Nuriko said making us laugh.

"Anyway, mind if we go together to the palace?" Miaka asked.

"Of course we're coming with you. We dont want you getting lost around here, especially now." Tasuki said.

"Ha! dont underestimate me fangboy, I know this kingdom like the back of my hand, I can travel back and fort with my eyes close" Tamahome proudly said.

I noticed Nuriko-san and Tasuki-san exchange glance.

"If you're so proud and mighty mister, then lead the way" Tasuki mischievously smirked, gesturing my father to walk ahead of us.

As we're walking out of the forest, I heard my mom and Lady Nuriko talking.

"So what are you and Tasuki doing all this time?" Mom asked.

"Hmmm, nothing much. Actually we both volunteered to join the imperial army. His highness, refuse us at first but, saying us, Suzaku Warriors are to be taken into high regards and should be taken care of. I whacked his head for that. He eventually gave up, I'am one of his Generals now, much like Tasuki and Chichiri." Lady Nuriko explained. So she's indeed a warrior, how cool.

"A General?"My mom's eyes bugged out, so as mine. Being an Imperial Army General is the last thing I can imaging of Nuriko-san. She's too beautiful and feminine to be in the army, plus a general that is.

"I thought you're going back to the imperial harem" Mom joked.

"I dont need to stay in the court, I'm still the prettiest girl in all of Konan empire" Nuriko-san said. Point taken.

"Anyway, about you're coming here.." Nuriko-san suddenly turned serious.

"Whaaaaatttt?!" The shocked voice of Dad, caught our attention. I immediately ran towards him and Tasuki-san on a cliff.

"W-woah, is that, snow?" I said to my self.

I look above us and the sun is shining brightly, this side we're on seems to be having a season of spring, but on the edge of the cliff, snow is falling.

"Ho-Hokkan" My Mom said with a surprised look, reflecting that of my Dad.

"This..this Hokkan right?" Dad turned to Tasuki-san and Nuriko-san.

"What in Suzaku's name is the country of Hokkan doing here? A few steps away from Konan?" he said confusedly

"This is what's been happening, a few days ago. Each of the four kingdoms are experiencing a terrible continental drift."

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

Vol 1 - Chpater 3 : The Encounter of the Stars

"Houki!" Nuriko hugged her violet haired friend, who looks much like her.

"Korin, I mean Reisshun, it's good to see you" Empress Houki of the Konan Empire returned the gesture to her friend.

"Are the two of them twin sisters?" Hikari asked her Mom.

"Oh no Hikari, Nuriko and Empress Houki aren't related at all. Although you can really see the resemblance"Miaka explained.

"Miaka, Tamahome" Hotohori hugged the former priestess.

"I missed you both so much, Its been such a long time" Hotohori said

"Me too, I never thought I'd be coming back."Miaka said.

"Hikari"Miaka gestured to her daughter and introduced her to the Emperor.

"This is our daughter, Hikari. Darling, this is the former Emperor of Konan, Hotohori, our friend." Miaka said, Hotohori smiled to the little girl.

"You're so beautiful, your Highness" the girl shyly said. The former Emperor hugged the girl. "Oh, I never thought we'd have a chance to meet." Hotohori said.

"Tasuki, Nuriko.. how did you found them?" he asked

"They were caught up with my guardians on the East Forest your highness."Nuriko explained.

"I see, I apologize for any inconveniences, but as you can see, we're having an unforseen event once again."His majesty explained.

"The drift"Tamahome said.

Hotohori nodded. "We don't really know, what's going on. But, four lands are starting to either collide or drift away from each other. A few days back, Kutou and Konan's border was noticeably drifting from each other, more like now, how Hokkan and Konan are staring to collide. Few of the islands from Kutou are completely submerged into the waters of Konan. While some of the desserts from Sairou are spreading towards the icy land of Hokkan" He explained.

"I wonder what's going on. Miaka fell ill before coming here, Yui, the former priestess of Seriyuu disappeared as well."Tamahome explained.

"I think we should all go to Taitskun, more likely she has the answer to our questions."Nuriko suggested.

"That's right. We will all go tomorrow, but as for now, please keep yourselves comfortable. You three must be tired."Hotohori offered.

"Your rooms are kept as is, we're always hoping for your comeback. Please allow us to accommodate you tonight."Houki said.

"Oh Lady Houki, Hotohori, Emperor Boushin, Thank you so much"The three bowed in gratitude to their friends.

"Nuriko, Tasuki, please come with me. We need to plan ahead for our journey tomorrow."The former Emperor ordered, which the two agreed.

"Yes, your Majesty"Both wariors replied.

The next morning the party consist of the Four Warriors with Miaka and Hikari are preparing to depart to go to to meet Taitskun.

"Please take care on your way your Highness, Reisshun, everyone" Houki said as she hugged her husband.

Bidding farewell to their imperial friends, Suzaku warriors left for .

"I wonder, where Chichiri is"Nuriko said.. and almost instantly, Chichiri appeared upside down in front of her surprising the purple haired Seishi.

"Da!"

"Kyaaah!" In shock, Nuriko's hand shot up to slap Chichiri causing the magician to fly to the nearby palace wall.

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

Tasuki shivered. "I could never get used to that. Still alive Chichiri?" he said.

"That hurts you know!" Chichiri complained.

"Dont do that again! Oh, my heart leapt out for a moment there"Nuriko complained, holding her chest.

"And my brains leapt out of my head as well you know?" Chichiri said while shaking his head.

Tasuki and the others laughed at the two.

Hikari gaped in shock again as she witnessed Nuriko's collosal strength. Now she knew why she's fit for a role of an Imperial General.

Not too long after, Chiriko and Mitsukake arrived as well. Miaka then introduced her daughter to them.

The warriors left, leaving nothing but a Chichiri shaped dent on a wall.

"How are we going to ?" Tamahome asked, noticing the lack of stables which they usually use.

"There's no need for that you know. We wont be able to locate anyway. With the drift happening, all the geographical location of the land has changed."Chichiri explained.

"That's terrible. How are we going to get to Taitskun?" Miaka wondered.

"Leave that to me"Nuriko said.

She raised her right hand and opened her palm, there, appeared a thousand butterflies.

"Woah"Hikari exclaimed, entranced again at the display of magic of the beautiful maiden.

They were then enclosed on a transparent globe. Before they knew it, the globe is already floating, with the thousand butterflies surrounding it.

"How did you manage to do that Nuriko?" Tamahome exclaimed while looking down on the lands below.

"As I've told you before, I've been studying sorcery under Taitskun. I've been training alot lately as well, so better behave yourself Tamakins"Nuriko joked.

"You overstrength woman, I mean man. What are you now anyway?"Tamahome curiously asked.

"What do you think Tamakins?" Nuriko looked at him with mischievous smirk, making Tamahome blush.

"Hmp!" Tamahome looked away. "It doesnt matter, as a girl or as a boy, you're still annoying you gracious queen of mischief."Tamahome bit back.

Nuriko smirked at him. And then turned serious as she looked down.

"This from the Hokkan empire." she said, staring that the familiar top of the mountain.

Everyone suddenly fell quiet, flash of an uneventful and deeply remorseful day played on their memory.

Nuriko felt a pain on her chest upon seeing the lone tree of cherry blossoms, standing gracefully on the mound that was created for him when he died, as Ryuuen that is.

She was surprised as a hand covered her eyes. She knew whos is it.

"Tasuki.." she said his name.

"Its okay, dont look down" he said.

The purple haired woman, smiled and removes the bandit's hand.

"Dont worry I'm fine" she said.

"Anyway, as you can all see, Mount Koku, which is suppossed to be in the city of Touran in Hokkan, has been transfered here, and that happened only over night."She said to the disturbed companions, pertaining to the mysterious movements and shifting of the lands.

"We have to find Taitskun quick. If not, the entire world as we knew it will collide." Chichiri said, gaining a nod of approval from the other Seishis.

''I'm worried about Yui." Miaka said.

''Did she come here along wih you?'' Hotohori asked, Miaka shook her head with an anxious look on her eyes.

"She disappeared, just before we entered the book''Miaka explained.

Tamahome and the others looked at their troubled priestess.

Miaka was surprised as Hikari held her hands.

''Dont worry Mom, I'm sure aunt Yui will be fine. She's strong, just like you''Hikari smiled, encouraging her mother.

''Hikari''Miaka kissed her forehead in gratitude.

''We're here you know''Chichiri proclaimed.

''It's..Mount Taikyoku!'' Miaka said, amazed to be see the magical mountain once again.

As soon as they landed, they we're welcomed by seven unfamiliar faces reflecting their confused looks as well.

The batch looked at each other.

''Uhhhmm.. who are these guys?" Tamahome asked.

'We're supposed to be asking are you people and what are doing here in ?" one of the men with a dark hair spoke.

''Hey! Hey!I recognize both of you!'Tasuki interrupted suddenly.

Recognizing the dark haired young man, beside a tall man with an eye patch and an ash colored hair.

'You- you're the two warriors from the Genbu Seven!" Miaka concluded. Earning a shock from both parties.

The two warriors mentioned, was surprised as well in the realization and memory of meeting the suzaku warriors.

''Oh right! If it isnt the Suzaku seven!' Tomite said.

''I guess both of you have been reborn as well. And you have your memories intact right?" Tamahome said.

Hikitsu nodded.

"It's been a long time Suzaku Seven'' he said.

"Suzaku Seven? these young people are the Suzaku Seven?" Uruki interrupted. "This man would pass as my grand grand son!" he said refering to Tamahome.

"What grandson, you jerk. You talk as if you're a hundred year old Man, Mister. You look like you're on the same age as us'' Tamahome said.

"Hey! I'm a hundred years older than you people. Oh wrong, a couple of hundred years older. I never thought, we'd have a chance to meet, considering our time gap'' Uruki brag.

"There's nothing good about our age to brag about Uruki, just goes to show, how old we truly are''Inami corrected.

"The truth is, all of us Genbu Seven are reincarnated, so we're not really that older than most of you. At least within this lifetime" Urumiya explained.

''The Genbu Seven.. the first Seishis to be summoned" Nuriko said.

A couple of eyes twinkled as she spoke and in an instant Uruki and Tomite is in front of her.

"What on Genbu's name is a maiden like you doing in a party of amateur looking kids?" Uruki said, holding Nuriko's hand.

''Amateur?" Tamahome said, as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Kids?" Tasuki played with his Tessen, preparing to fry the perverted warrior.

''Would you like me to help you with that beautiful hair miss? My name is Uruki, can I have yours?" the guy said.

"Perverted jerks!" Tasuki shook in anger at the sight of how the two warriors from other land continue to hit on his fellow warrior.

"Uhmm, Reisshun.. but I'm N-''

"Oh Reisshun huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden-!" he was cut off as Tomite kicked him away.

''You're a married man!'' he said before turning back to Nuriko and holding his hands as well.

"I believe I haven't seen you with the Suzaku Seven before. Are you their new priestess?'' he inquired.

Miaka pouted. "I'm here you dolt" she said.

"Yeah right, sorry!' Tomite exclaimed foolishly.

Nuriko laughed inwardly.

She lowered down a portion of her clothing just so the Willow's mark will be visible.

''I'am one of the Suzaku Seven, Nuriko" she said.

''A warrior?" a surprised Urumiya said.

"Suzaku has a beautiful maiden for a warrior? The Southern God, really have a good taste in choosing his warriors "Uruki said. Then he went out on a corner and appeared to be praying on the northern diety.

"I'am humbly asking for your guidance, oh Genbu, I will whole heartedly sacrifice Tomite, but please give us a beautiful warrior in replacement'' Uruki prayed jokingly.

Tomite threw his shoe at Uruki's head in annoyance.

"I should be the one praying that!' He bit back.

Nuriko smiled at the two but she was surprised to see Tomite's face close to her chest looking closely at her symbol, or is it really the symbol?

"You got a beautiful symbol in there my lady, do you want me to help you lower it down so we can see it better?" There's a glitter on his eyes, but before he could continue what he was trying to say, he was sent flying as Nuriko smacked him.

All Genbu Seven jawdropped and followed as Tomite flew to the nearby mountain.

"Sorry buddy, but this is as far as you can get'' Nuriko flipped her long hair.

''S-she's strong"Hikitsu said.

"S-scary" Hitsui exclaimed, hiding inside his protective basket.

''T-that's one hot chick, you don't want to mess with" Uruki said.

"What are you fools doing?"familiar voice of an old woman was heard.

Everyone turned their head to the Heaven's Guardian.

"Taitskun!' Miaka happily exclaimed, followed by ther other Suzaku warriors.

The Genbu Seven blinked twice-trice, Uruki and Urumiya even closed their eyes for a moment before opening it once again, just to confirm what they're seeing.

"Hahaha! you Suzaku kids are blind! This old grandma can't be Taitskun!"Uruki shook his head. "You really are still amateurs, this old granny can't be Taitskun-can't be, say grandma, you're her servant aren't you and you're supposed to take us to her right? right?-BLAG!" he fell to the ground as a wooden table crash down on him.

"Brash and stupid as ever Uruki, I see dying and reincarnation did nothing to you, you ungrateful brat" Taitskun said.

Tomite joined up as soon as he recovered.

"I get it! Taitskun died and was reincarnated as this old hag!'' he concluded and Tasuki and Tamahome was convinced by the genius idea.

"You're right!" Tamahome said, laughing along with the two.

*Booogsssh*

Four warriors we're later on left unconcious in the ground of , as all have big lumps on the head, a good indication that someone hit them pretty good.

"I see you guys have already met.." Taitskun said.

"These are the Suzaku Seven" she introduced first.

"The priestess and her daughter, Miaka and Hikari" she said.

"Hello" Miaka said followed by Hikari..

"Awwww, Hikitsu, look! Doesn't this young lady here look like Anya, I mean Aira,your sister?" Tomite said, in which Hikitsu agreed.

"This is Taka, or Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven, Miaka's husband"

"My grandson" Uruki laugh  
"Quit calling me that!" Tamahome frowned.

"I'am Chiriko"

"I'am Mitsukake, a doctor"

"I'm Chichiri, I'm a monk you know" he introduced, Namame jumped on his lap and shook hands with the monk.

"This flame haired hot head here is Tasuki" Tamahome introduced.

"Hands off the clothes mister big Guy" he said.

"The guy with the flaming fan" Hikitsu said.

"This one here is Emp-" before Miaka could introduce the former Emperor, Uruki and Tomite at it once again.

"Oh my lady, Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I'am Uruki of the Genbu Seven"

''Please dont mind him, I'm Tomite" Both held the Emperor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'am Hotohori" the emperor said smiling.

The two smiled awkwardly as they step back.

"Uuuhmm, that's quite a masculine voice you got in there my lady" Uruki sweatdropped. 'Don't tell meee'

"I'am Hotohori, the former 4th Emperor of Konan, a member of the Suzaku Seven" he said smiling

'E-em-Emperor!" and automatically and as expected, the two beautiful lady-loving warriors fainted.

Taitskun proceeded with the introductions of the Genbu Seven.

"Let me get this straight, so you're a man that can tranform into a woman whenever you like?" Tamahome said to Uruki.

"Oh yeah, you can never guess how fun it is joining the girls on a hotspring bath, while I'm on a woman's body" Uruki bragged.

"I therefore conclude, Genbu Seven are indeed a group of see-through perverts."Tasuki said.

Nuriko seethed in frustration with Uruki's power, he pats the young man on the shoulder.

"Exchange powers with me Uruki" she said defeatedly.

"Huh? Why?" Uruki confusedly asked.

"Hey! Hey! This isnt time for jokes! We came here to find out what the hell is going on with this land?!" Tasuki interrupted.

Taitskun cleared her throat. 'Yes that's right. It is indeed a phenonmenon even I have no control over." she explained.

"SO what's really going on Taitskun?" Miaka said.

"Leave it to the Suzaku fools not to realize what's going On" a familiar voice said.

The Suzaku Seven along with the Genbu warriors turned to look at the arriving group.

"The reincarnated.. Seiryuu Seven" Tamahome said.

"Nakago" he said in anger. Nothing pretty much changed to Nakago, maybe like the other Seishis they just returned to thir previous form.

Tasuki automatically went in front of Nuriko as he realized that the wolfman Ashitare is one of them, although he doesnt look like he's regained his previous form, he is now on a form of a real wolf.

"What in the world are you bastards doing here?'' he glared.

Nakago smirked, "you're not the only ones affected by this events that befall on our land.'' he said.

Tamahome and Hotohori also went in front of their group.

"Hey, hey chill out guys, we're not here to kill each other you know" Uruki said.

"Tell that to them!' Tasuki retorted.

''How are you even allowed to enter this realm, you bastards" Tamahome seethed in anger.

"As stupid as ever, aren't we little ghost boy?" a voice said.

Tamahome exploded in anger.. " AAAhhhh! WHo said that?" he turned back and see "Huh?" a suprised look later on plastered on his face.

"Master... Tokaki.." he said.

"It's been awhile young man, how have you been doing?" A young Tokaki said.

"Tokaki.. Tokaki of the Byakko Seven?" Nuriko asked, and just like a while ago the white haired man ran out to him, much like Uruki and TOmite.

"Please allow me to be your servant"he said, and before he could kiss the top of Nuriko's hands he was hit on the head by the white haired lady.

"You lecherous old Man" the woman said.

"Subaru-san!" Miaka said.

The womanizer duo of the Genbu seven appeared at her almost instantly.

"AT your service, milady" they said, and almost in an instant they we're flying away once again.

"I..guess there's at least one pervert of every team right?" Tamahome said jokingly.

"Would you all please seat down" Taitskun said.

Later on, the four groups were seated while facing each other. Suzaku and Seiryuu seven we're giving out murderous aura. Genbu and Byakko seven we're prepared just in case all hell broke loose with these childrens.

Taitskun cleared her throat once again.

"As I was explaining earlier before you kids interrupted me, this strange phenomenon, is somehow beyond the reach of my powers."She said.

''Even you Taitskun?" Nuriko asked, gaining a nod from the old God.

"As we've been studying by Nyan Nyan, the strange arrangement of the land is somehow familiar to us.'' she said.

"The formation of the land somehow resembles..'' she paused and then motioned her hands to show an unfamiliar map.

''The old land of the Universe of the Four Gods, before it was divided into four quadrants.. after the destruction of the middle kingdom..'' she said.

Everyone was dumbstruck by the realization.

"The middle kingdom? I thought it's only a myth?! A legend made up by people to create history?!" Uruki said.

"Not even the Hokkan seishis from 200 years ago are not aware of this?" Hotohori said.

"Yes, this happened even before the priestess of Genbu appeared on this land'Taitskun explained.

"The strange drifting of the land into it's previous geography..'' she said as she looked at the warriors in the eye.

"I'm afraid, this is brought about by the appearance of the fifth priestess.''

"T-the fifth priestess? H-how can that be? There's should only be one priestess for each beast Gods and there should only be one legend told at a time. How can there be another priestess?"Miaka said "Could it be another false one?" Miaka said.

"No.." Taitskun said. The warriors look intently at her.

"She isn't a false one, like Mayo Sakaki.."

"then how come another one appeared?"Tamahome said.

"it's fair to say, that she came long before

.

.

the priestess of Genbu." she said.

"Huh?" Hikitsu and Tomite looked at the guardian suddenly.

"Long..Long before Takiko did?" Uruki said.

"T-the first.."Miaka said in disbelief..

"The first girl that came long before the other four. The first Priestess of the Universe of the Four Gods."

To be continue..


	4. Chapter 4

Vol 1 - Chapter 4 : The Legend of the First Priestess

"Listen well young children''Taitskun started.

"This land was once a great continent altogether. Bounded by connecting lands, each country regardless of their difference in living, climate or culture are once joined together as one. People here are living together peacefully, until one day..."

Almost in an instant as Taitskun proceeded with the story, the scenes of the happening thousand years ago, played n the head of warriors and the priestess.

"The once peaceful land is attacked by an evil spirit, thought to have a desire of controlling over the once peaceful universe."

"The evil spirit in form of a sorceress, spread malice among the land, causing war and destruction into the continent. With her great power, ordinary people living in the once great nation, were hopeless, were slain and were made slaves by her evil followers and people."

"In hopes of overcoming the evil entity, the people turned to heaven for help, which the creator of all did. The deity of creation battles with the evil sorceress, in which he succeeded with the help of a powerful maiden."

"This maiden with high concentration of spiritual energy, was chosen from a lineage of powerful high priestesses. She was given the task of summoning the four guardians beast God and banquished the evil sorceress through her wish."

"She wished of the entire continent to be divided into four countries, as to control further bloodhsed caused by the malice, each of the land was to be guarded by the four beast god. She then concentrated the evil that's spreading through out the land on the center of the continent, and there she sealed it away, along with the middle kingdom, which supposedly sank into the bottom of the ocean.''

'But.. given the rule of power and sacrifices, she was slowly devoured by the beast Gods. On the middle of her suffering she was shot to death by the most unexpected person..''

"Her husband.. one of the choosen Seishi of the Four Gods..''

"No..." Miaka said.

"Her heart before she left completely was tainted by anger and betrayal. She fell into the same pit of darkness, where the middle kingdom sank. And then she was never seen again.. that is.. until now.." Taitskun said.

"What Tragedy..'Nuriko said.

"Why did her husband took her life.. Why?!" Miaka cried openly.

Taitskun only shook her head. Miaka cried on Tamahome's hand, remembering the pain of when Tamahome tried to hurt her under the influence of Kodoku.

"Why is she appearing now?" Tasuki asked.

''The maiden, merged with the corrupt and malicious spirit and has come back to devour the universe that she believed killed her. The only way to do this, is to kill the beast Gods''Taitskun said.

"Kill the beast Gods? How can she possibly do that?" Tamahome asked.

''Each beast Gods has chosen his priestess. The maidens chosen, are linked to the beast diety forever. Regardless of death, they were forever bound to their duties as priestesses, in this lifetime or the next one, for all eternity. In short, there will only be one priestess that will be granted the power to summon the Four Guardians" Taitskun said.

''The evil maiden's means of destroying the beast Gods...  
is destroying their chosen priestesses forever."

"No!'' Miaka said in they we're indeed targetted by this dark priestess, as a means to destroy Suzaku, destroy everyone?

"I will not allow it'Tamahome said in anger.

"No harm shall come to Lady Yui"Suboshi said.

"True, that Miaka and Yui and safe under the protection of their Seishis, but the other two priestess who came before them, are in danger.'' Taitskun said.

"Don't tell me..' Uruki said in shock.

"Yes, Takiko Okuda and Suzuno Osugi has already been reborn" Taitskun proclaimed.

"Reborn.."Tatara said.

"Tatara, isn't it great?! You can be reunited again with Suzuno-san"Miaka happily said.

"Uruki, Takiko is.." Tomited paused upon realizing how his friend turned quiet and covered his eyes, his shoulders shaking.

"However, this is what I would like you Seishis to do'Taitskun said.

"I need you to find the other two priestess and gather the Shinzahos" she said.

"This is weird, isn't it suppossed to be the other way around?"Tomite joked.

"Where can we find the priestesses, if they are on that other world?"Nuriko asked.

''One of the priestess, the priestess of Genbu has already entered this Universe.''Taitskun hinted.

"Why did you not said it in the first place you old hag'Tasuki complained earning him a smack on the head.

"Uruki-san! Its great isnt it? You'll be reunited with Takiko-san soon"Nuriko said.

Uruki nodded in high hopes.

"However, I really can't locate her location, since my powers are being blocked by that malicious aura. You have to set out and find her by yourselves, allow this to help you.." she gave a mirror to Uruki, "this will give you signs if the priestess in near" she said

"wait a minute, this looks so familiar for some reasons" tasuki said.

"yeah, yeah you're right" tasuki said as well.

"The Seryuu warriors, I'm allowing you go into the other universe along with the Byakko Seven to find, Suzuno Osugi, Yui is back on that side as well, you may ask her assistance." Taitskun explained.

"Wait? Why do these guys have to go to the other realm?! I want go to Miaka's world too!" Tasuki complains.

"Okay Tasuki, would you Suzaku seven rather join force with the Seiryuu Seven and go to the other world to look for the priestess?"

as soon as they crossed sight an automatic spark of anger and an almost visible flash of lightning came between them.

"Geh, guess not" Tasuki turned his back on the other group. "Who would want to team up with these losers"

"Che! You should talk"Suboshi said.

And the glaring contest begin.

Nuriko sighed and pulled Tasuki away.

"Alright, alright, come here" she said.

"Now, now. You kids really should stop fighting."Uruki said.

As soon as everyone settled in..

"Okay, so the Suzaku warriors will come with us to look for Takiko. Seiryuus would have to help the Byakko Seven okay?" Uruki said.

"Yeah!" the ever cheerful and energetic Suzaku Seven cheered.

"What are you all getting excited for?!"Tomite shook his head. 20 years later and the Suzaku Seven didnt change one bit from when they last met them.

"These young kids."Hikitsu smiled at them in which the other older warriors of Genbu agreed in silence. Warriors or not, there's something about the protectors of the southern realm that he cannot put his fingers at. There's a strange sense of innocence and childlike attitude to them. He felt somehow a strange feeling to protect the seven warriors of the vermillion phoenix. Then again, it could be just his brothers instinct taking over.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Vol 2 - Chapter 5 : The Koryu Seven

Hikari sighed, this isnt exactly what she expected when she first entered into the book.

First of all, she didnt exactly expected to be venturing on a long journey with her parents and their friends. A group of highschool looking people with superpowers. Not to mention, a group of warriors who could easily pass as celebrity and models on her world. Reminding herself to take a group photo with them before they go home.

"Here" A glass of water was handed to her.

"Thank you Lady Nuriko" she blushed. The purple haired warrior's beauty is the perfect definition of the term exquisite. Her long hair, slender frame, long lashes that she usually batted to tease Tasuki and her Dad, is more than a woman can take.

" the formalities Hikari, call me Nuriko" she said. They are now eating lunch on the Imperial Palace of Konan. Together with the Suzaku and Genbu seven.

"Say, so Uruki, is also the former Emperor of Hokkan right?" Tamahome said.

The wind warrior nodded. "You've heard of our legends before right? Now, why dont you tell us, why your

Suzaku and Seiryuu priestesses went on a rampage and went distrupting the balance of this world?" Uruki said seriously.

"Hey grandpa, watch it. It wasnt our fault. Its the Seiryuus who tried to harm Miaka and tried to kill all us."Tasuki angrily retorted.

Nuriko pulled him down. "Calm down you flamehead. Seat down" she said.

"But Nurikoooo" The bandit seethed.

Uruki laughed at the two.

"Takiko and I, We're much like you and this lovely lady Nuriko when we're younger, Dosukoi" Uruki said.

"Who in the freaking hell is Dosukoi?! Its Tasuki! Tasuki! You grandpa!Grrrr" he angrily replied.

"Settle down Mister." Nuriko said.

"So, where should we start looking for the Priestess?" Urumiya asked.

"Hokkan, will be the first option. Since she's the priestess of Genbu..Its only natural that she will be sent into the land guarded by her beast God."Hotohoru said.

"That's right, no da. But, the problem is the drift. We definitely dont know by where the other lands of Hokkan looking for Takiko will be a bit hard."Chichiri explained.

"This is the only clue we have by now."Uruki said as he looked at the mirror Taitskun gave.

"We'll set out tommorow morning. If its okay with you guys. We better go to shrine of Genbu is there, so we definitely have a high chance of getting clues there." Uruki said.

The Suzaku warriors looked at Nuriko, in which she returned with a soft reassuring smile. Which of course the Genbu warriors did not understood.

Arriving at the peak of , everyone was entranced to see the lone cherry blossoms which miraculously grew in front of the gate of Genbu shrine.

The life it gives to the lonely mountain, somehow reminds the Suzaku Seven, how the star buried there, gave life to their cause as well.

They watched as Reisshun,no, Nuriko placed a hand at the trunk of the tree.

Paying respects to his..her past self, laying under the frozen snow, which is miraculously stays unmelted regardless of the change in climate and season.

She turned to her side to see Tasuki, with his eyes closed. The flame haired bandit is praying as well.

She smiled. A few second after, the other Suzaku Seven, joined their prayers as well.

"Please allow us to finish this mission, without harming everyone. Please allow us to find the remaining priestesses and save this world from impending watch over us" a silent prayer from Miaka.

As soon as they're done, Suzaku Seven joined the Genbu warriors.

"May I ask, why did you offer prayers to that tree?" Tomite asked.

Nuriko smiled warmly at them.

"I was buried there when I died on my previous life." she explained.

"O..oh. I-Im sorry" he said

Nuriko smiled at him.

"Its okay, nothing to worry about" she said.

Before they can even come close to the gate, a wave of sharp black crystalization came from behind them blocking the path.

"What the hell?!" Tasuki sharply turned to the source.

There,standing in front of the tree is a man with jet black hair and red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Uruki said. Releasing his life force and aura and preparing to fight. Somehow, the man has a visible dark aura around him.

The unknown man smirked before waving his hands. An attack came soon after. Again, crystalized waves came in for the warriors.

They were able to dodge each waves, not until it shattered and each sharp shards began attacking them.

Chichiri was quick to create a protective barrier around all of them.

"What's all this about damn it! Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki enchant and a fire tornado was released as he waved his fan, effectively countering the crystallization.

Uruki created a cyclone as well. Much like how the others used their abilities to encounter the attack.

The warriors Uruki, Tomite, Hikitsu, and Urumiya along with Tasuki, Chichiri and Nuriko landed around the mysterious enemy. The remaining warriors protected Miaka and Hikari.

"Who are you?" Uruki spoke.

"My name is Hakuren" He answered.

"And I shall not let you pass." He continued then launched an attack on the direction of the warriors.

"This evil aura."Nuriko said. Unleashing the spiritual butterflies that countered each shards.

She leapt for the enemy with her bracers intact. She attempted to punch the enemy but a crystallized wall appeared from the ground. Good thing, she surrounded her fist with her spirit energy, which allowed her to pierce through the barrier, effectively hitting the enemy, pushing him back to the tree.

The enemy glared at the purple haired warrior. Which she returned with a staredown. For some reasons she cant comprehend, the aura he's giving is somehow familiar to her.

"Nuriko!"Tasuki and Uruki appeared beside her.

"You.." the man spoke.

"I know you.." he said. Suprising the warriors.

"What do you mean you know her?!" Tasuki fumed.

"You.. your life force.." The man known as Hakuren said.

"I dont know you"Nuriko replied.

"No..you do" with that a crystallized pentagon appeared from the ground.

Everyone was shocked to see what.. or who's frozen inside.

"Nuriko.."Miaka said with a terrified look.

The body that was suppossed to be gone long ago, was beautifully frozen and preserved inside the crystal. With not even a single indication of death. The frozen body seemed to be alive and just sleeping.

Nuriko, on the other hand, felt an overwhelming mix of emotions and feelings coupled with memories from her past life, how she lost her sister, how she spent almost her entire life living on her sister's stead. Her life as a seishi, her journey with her friends. How her life ended and began once again. It was enough to make her a bit disoriented.

She smiled with anger at the perpetrator. "Curse you" she said. Whoever he is, she sure doesnt appreciate him messing with her past self.

"I've been guarding this ethereal place for the past ten years. We met a few times Celestial Warrior. Most of the times you visit your final resting place, as a spirit that is" he said.

Nuriko has a blurred memories of what she did during her times as a spirit, but a jolt of memories came flooding in as Hakurens eyes emitted a familiar ki.

Nuriko's eyes widened in realization. She remember the guy.

"Hakuren" she spoke.

As soon as she does the crystal with her frozen body glittered away and was seemingly returned to its original resting place.

"Im sorry, I just had to see if its really you Nuriko." he said.

"Nuriko.. this man.."Miaka was cut of as Nuriko went in front of her.

"Miaka.. this man is undoubtedly ome of our enemies." she said.

"Wh-what?" Tamahome said

"I remembered, back when I was still a lingering spirit, I usually come into this place. I dont know, a small hope of returning back to life perhaps, or a very much needed confirmation that Im indeed dead. During those times I was able to meet him. He can see me though even if I dont have my corporeal body anymore. We talked about things.." she said, summoning unusual numbers of butterflies, which is an ominous sign of her preparation to fight.

"One of which is his identity.. it didnt bother me before, cause I thought he was just some lingering spirit much like me and it was all a bluff, but I guess I was wrong." she said.

"I remember now..This guy, Hakuren... he said.. he is one of the protectors of the middle kingdom.." she said, causing her companions to look wearily into the dark haired man.

"One of the Seishi's that protected the first priestess."

The mystery man smirked at the recognition.

"That's right.. I'am Hakuren of the Koryu Seven" he said attacking the group of warriors once again.

"Koryu? The yellow dragon of the guardian of the middle kingdom"Uruki said while casting a tornado.

"That's right, and by our priestess' comand. I shall not allow you, Genbu and Suzaku seven to pass" He said intensifying the attack.

"Your priestess.."Miaka said in disbelief.

"You're just some sick old bastard. Why dont you just come back inside some stuck up history books where you belong!"

he said, creating fire around the red eyed man which he avoids by teleporting in front of the gate.

"Lets have some fun Celestial warriors." he said, tapping the gate.

Before anyone could blink the entire cave was engulfed in black crystals.

"If you can find your priestesses before we do, I will return this shrine along with the portion of the shinzaho you need very much."he said.

"Before you do? Portion of the Shinzaho? What kind of sick and twisted game this is!" Tamahome said

"Just what I said. If I were you, I would start searching every corners of this universe to find her. We, the Koryu seven was instructed to look for her as well. And do you know what'll happen if our priestess got a hold of her?" he looked down at the warriors with grave threat.

"She'll forever erase her existence, along with your beloved beast Gods." he said with a taunting smile.

"You wont dare!" Uruki is now angry to the umpteenth level. How can they possibly think, they can take Takiko away from him for the second time, much less forever?

He attacked the enemy. But before he can even touch him, Hakuren disappeared along with the shrine.

"No! Get back here coward!" he screamed.

Everyone was so upset. With the outcome of their journey. So indeed, that they we're not the only ones looking for the reincarnated priestesses.

The dark priestess is on her quest also to find the other two. Not to mention, the first seishis to be summoned are their enemies as wel..

"So.. there's more to come" Urumiya said.

'Dang it, we're so close to the shrine! If only that bastard didnt get in the way!'' Tomite exclaimed.

They went down the mountain, frustrated, but as soon as they went down on the other side, they were welcomed by a different location.

"W-woah!" Uruki said, upon seeing the wide plain field of flowers with wide variety and colors.

"It's a flower field!' Hikari happily exclaimed.

The warriors walked around, there were hardly any houses or people around, it's just a vast field of flora and fauna.

"This is the Hanabi City, the largest cradle of flowers among the four countries." Chiriko explained.

"The City of Blooms, in Konan? Argh! this is too much!" Tasuki said in frustration.

He crumpled whatever map he had on hand and stomped on it.

"We're never gonna find the Shinzaho nor Takiko with all this confusing landscapes!" Tomite agreed.

"H-hold on you guys!" Uruki suddenly exclaimed getting the attention of the warriors.

He presented the mirror with a character saying, "Blue Rose".

"Blue Rose? What does that mean?" Inami questioned.

"I remember!" They turned to Chiriko.

"During our quest with Mitsukake, we met some travellers who told us the story of a magical blue rose that's on the cave, located at the heart of the Hanabi City." Chiriko explained.

"A magical blue rose?" Hotohori asked.

'Hmmm" Chiriko nodded to the Emperor.

"They said that the flowers and vines around that blue rose seems fiercely alive. Serving as protector of the magical rose, whoever tried to go near it was attacked by the vines. Some says that the way through the blue rose was blocked by large trees and thick thorns." The warriors listened intently.

"We should go check it out. It's a clue given to us by the mirror, maybe the magic involved with this blue rose you spoke of, had something to do with the Shinzaho and Takiko" Uruki encourages which the warriors agreed.

Somewhere behind a tree, a shadow figure was following the group of warriors.

"The Celestial Warriors..."

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Vol 2 - Chapter 6 : The Hanabi Garden

Summary: The Suzaku and Genbu Seven went out to the city of blooms to find more about the magical blue rose, which they believed would bring them to a clue about the whereabouts of the Priestess of Genbu, Takiko Okuda and the Shinzaho. On there way, they will face an entire village with deep loathing to the Celestial Warriors. Will they be able to find the Garden of Hanabi while concealing their powers and identities? And who is the looming shadow following their journey.

As soon as they stepped into the premises of the village in the City of Blooms, they were welcomed by unwelcoming gaze of the people living there.

They walk into the market place. It looks like the village suffered alot from the drift, as some of the houses are damaged if not destroyed.

"Che, the Suzaku no Miko appears again? Heh, as if that will change anything." They overheard the conversation of the people.

"The appearance of Miko and the Suzaku seven, never does anything good to our country and people."

The warriors were surprised on what they heard. This is the first time they heard people with different perspective in regards to them.

"Who are you people?" A woman harshly said.

"Uhhhmm, we mean you no harm, we're just travellers. Uhhmm, we just, want to ask about the blue rose-" Miaka was surprised to see the steel the in the woman's eyes.

"Tss, a bunch of kids like you will never come back alive. So dont even think about it." the woman spared them one disgusted look as she left them.

"Wait!" Miaka said but was stopped by Tamahome.

The warriors were left with no choice but to rest for the night. They were lucky to find an inn that can accommodate their group.

While on the dining area, the Celestial Warriors conversed about earlier.

"The village seems to have suffered a lot no da" Chichiri said.

"I dont understand, why did they say that our arrival will do nothing to help them?" Miaka said, obviously distraught.

"It happened to us before." Uruki said, making the warriors look at him. The other Genbu warriors looked down.

"During our time, people from Hokkan believed that the appearance of the Priestess and the Seven Celestial warriors will only bring forth destruction to the kingdom." He said.

"The people believed that the Priestess and the Seishis are sign of impending doom, and will appear only before a great tragedy." Urumiya said.

"But, that isnt true right? Takiko, Suzuno, Yui and Me, are called to summon the beast Gods, to help and save the country from being destroyed. Al least, that's what we've always thought" she said sadly.

"Mom" Hikari held her mother's hands.

"Dont let this bother you priestess. You served your purpose very well and brought peace to your land. Just like Takiko did" Uruki said.

"Takiko Okuda, the Priestess of Genbu. I.. Among the four of us, I knew she's the strongest and her will to save the people of her land is strong. I know... I know we can find her." Miaka said.

Uruki smiled to the Priestess.

'We're here!" Tasuki announced, followed by Nuriko, Tomite, Hikitsu and Hatsui.

"Did you found anything about the flower" Hotohori asked.

The returning group kept quiet.

"It looks like the people here are indeed devastated by the plague of the drift. We heard from the townspeople that this place moved three times already. They we're hit by some powerful earthquake which divided their land from the kingdom. We tried to mingle with some of the villagers, but we we're just given cold shoulders. They seemed not very fond of visitors from other land" Nuriko explained.

"It's a good thing, we we're accommodated by an old shop keeper on the outskirts of the town, the woman on the end of the marketplace. She said that countless of travellers have tried to get to the blue rose, believing that if they can get their hands into it, they will be cured of any illnesses. That old shop keeper said that none of those who tried to get the blue rose succeeded. They were kind of wary of us, saying that the villagers are angry and frightened of outsiders as some of the travellers before tried to loot them or tried to do bad things to the village people." Tasuki explained.

"How aweful. That explains their anger at us earlier" Inami said.

"According to that old lady, their village is protected by a diety dwelling on that blue rose. Which is why they wont let people to lay their hands on it" Tomite explained.

"Then that means, they know a way to get to the blue rose" Hotohori concluded.

"THat's right! If we explain things to them, then they might understand" Miaka said. "We should talk to their village chief" she followed.

"I dont think that'll work, but it's worth a try." Uruki said. The group kept quiet. Assessing the small information they got.

Whatever it is that the village people seem to be hiding, they would have to find out.

Urumiya looked at the wary and uneasy face of the companions.

"In the mean time, let us rest for the night and regain as much energy as needed. Afterall we dont know for sure when will the Koryu Seven will attack" he said.

The warriors looked at him and agreed.

"That's right, the Koryu Seven. Im wondering how many of them have assembled so far. And to what purpose they would want to destroy the beast Gods" Tamahome said.

"We're they also trying to summon Koryu?" Miaka wearily asked.

"Given the fact that they are on the move in accordance to their priestess' orders, meaning that is entirely possible" Nuriko said.

"I'm confused as who their priestess is. Did she come from another world as well? And who appointed her to be the priestess this time" MIaka said.

Then suddenly a thought came..

"Could it be, that she is reincarnated as well?" she said.

"We cannot ignore that possibility, however, that's not our concern at the moment, for now let us focus on searching for the Shinzaho and Takiko as well. I believe we will be facing this dark priestess in the near future, our questions will be answers by then" Uruki answered.

"Uhhhmm,excuse me" a woman hiding behind the door, interrupted.

"I just came to inform that the hotspring bath is ready, you may now use it guests." she said then she ran off.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're some kind of thugs that are avoided by people for bullying them" Tasuki said.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too" Tomite said.

"Hehehe, maybe it's becuase you two have such scary face'Hatsui said smiling but was pinched to the both sides of his cheeks by the two.

"So you're saying we look scary you little brat" Tasuki said.

"Yeah, yeah, you have some nerve buddy" Tomite said.

Earning a laugh from the small group.

"Aaahhh, after two days, finally we're going to have some nice hot bath" Nuriko said stretching.

Four pairs of ears suddenly perked up.  
'An open hot spring bath'Tamahome, Uruki, Tamahome and Tomite simultaneously thought.

"Let's go Miaka, Inami-san, Hikari" she said before rolling her eyes at the four men talking in the corner, obviously plotting something. The women of the group followed her.

"Somehow, I think this journey isnt really half bad" Tasuki said with a creepy grin on his face.

"M-maybe we should go ahead and take a bath as well.. R-right?' Tomite said blushing furiously as his inner naughty mind was put to work.

"R-right, to the men's bath A-ah-ha-ha-ha" Tamahome laughed, from the door, Miaka threw a chopsticks on his head.

"Che" Uruki said making the trio look at him.

"Huh?" they chorused.

"Mens bath? I dont know what you're talking about" Uruki smugly said. A glowing black mark on her visbly ample breast.

"You.." the trio glared at him and carried him out to the mens bath.

"Hey! Let go!" he scremed. Leaving the usually level headed men of the group following them.

"Hatsui,Chiriko, don't grow up like those peeping perverts okay?" Hotohori said. Urumiya and Hikitsu agreed.

"Where's Hikari?" Nuriko asked as she saw Miaka entering the bath.

"She said she's not really into an open air bath" she explained.

"Nuriko! Darling, you got a pretty creamy skin" Inami said, scrubing the back of the purple haired warrior.

"You know, you remind me of when I was still a court lady in Hokkan" the older woman said.

"You're are court lady before too Inami?" Nuriko said surprised.

"too? you mean you're an imperial courtesan as well?" Inami asked. Nuriko nodded.

"Yeah! Even though Nuriko was gay, she was just so beautiful that no one even suspected he's no woman!" Miaka happily explained.

"Hey!" Nuriko whacked her head.

"So.. you're a male on your past life?" Inami asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story. But all I can say is that, I nearly became the Empress hahaha! and even though I was a man before,I'm still prettier than some plain, geeky girl from another world." she teased making Miaka fume and Inami to laugh.

"Hey.. move it I cant see" whispering voice from the mens bath we're heard.

"Damnit, Uruki, stop moving! you're heavy!" Tamahome said carrying the wind warrior on his back.

"Stop complaining young brat, you guys dragged me here! If only you allowed me to go join the ladies..you old spoilsports" Uruki said, trying to properly see through the hole.

"Wait, wait! Ho-ho-ho, I think Im seeing something" Tomite proclaimed.

"Me too, me too" Tasuki carrying Tomite, just beside Uruki and Tamahome.

"Ugh, these shameful people" Hikitsu said, earning a nod from the Emperor,Chichiri,Mitsukake and Urumiya.

"Wow, it's white.. and round?" Tomite said.

"White and round?"Steam came from Tamahome and Uruki's head. Blood gushes out from Tasuki's nose. White and round can only mean one thing.

"I.. I think it's Lady Nuriko's.." Tomite said blushing furiously. (•/•)

*Whack!* A punch from below, sent him flying.

"What the hell Flamehead?!" Tomite ran back at Tasuki.

"Quit looking!" Tasuki said covering the eyes of Tomite.

"What is your problem Fangboy?!" Tomite said trying to remove Tasuki's hand.

"Oh yeah?! You wanna fight perverted droopy eyes?" the bandit replied holding into his harrissen.

"Who are you calling droopy eyes?!" Tomite replied attacking Tasuki with ice which he avoided causing it to hit Hatsui and Chiriko freezing them.

" Σ(っ°Д °; )っWah!" the two said, frozen.

"Grrrr, you really gone & done it this time! Grandpa! Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shoot flames towards Tomite, which he dodged causing it to hit Tamahome and Uruki who's still peeping.

"It's awefully noisy there" Miaka said.

"Dont mind them" Nuriko shrugged, refusing to listen to the screaming and shouting from the other side.

"Hahaha! You're all talk and no bark!" Tomite teased.

"I'm going to fry you!" Tasuki seethed.

"You fools!" burnt Uruki glared causing the two to stop.

"You're gonna pay bigtime!" he said and unleashes his power, making his naked female body exposed.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Uruki fumed.

The three steamed up and blushed furiously.

"Ahhh! Cover it Uruki! You damn fake woman you!" Tomite said.

"Oh really? Come take a look peeping toms!" Uruki shouted.

"Ahhhh~ Such beautiful skin"

The four boys snapped at the wall. It's the voice of Inami.

Each words entering their ears, stirring their naughty imaginations.

"You're thigh is just a slender as your body Nuriko" It's Miaka's voice followed by girly giggles.

Steam came out from the four's head. And with the last amount of their will power defeated, the four looked into the hole.

"White.." Tomite said.

"Round.." Tasuki said.

"And..smiling?" Tamahome said.

"Wait a minute..." Uruki said.

¯\\(°_o)/¯ . . . . . . . . . Σ( ° △ °|||)

Glancing once again, to see a stone head Namame peeking right back at them.

"Waaaahhhh!"

"Namame!" All four screamed then fainted, beaten.

"A bunch of idiots" Nuriko smirked making the other two woman laugh.

Hikari turned to the way of the hot spring.

"That's one noisy bath" she said to herself.

Hikari went out of the inn. She noticed that the place is kinda on the end of the village and some of the houses are far away. Maybe its a precaution by the towns people to avoid contact with visitors.

She looked up at the sky and saw the stars shining brightly at them. She closed her eyes and prayed.

"Please Takiko, priestess of Genbu, guide our way to you. Please allow us to find you." she said silently.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a girls with a lantern at hand climbing up the hill at the outskirts of the village. A hill with only little plants grow and a dried cherry blossoms tree. Somehow unfitting and don't belong to a city with full blooms.

Out of curiousity and an uneasy feeling, she followed the girl only to see her watering the tree and then praying to it. She was somewhat confused, as judging from the looks of it the tree is already dead, she's wondering why the girl is still watering ti, its not like it will comeback to life.

"Uhhhhmm" the girl was startled to see her and immediately ran behind the tree.

"Are you going to hurt me? Please, I dont know where the blue rose is! Please dont hurt me!" she begged.

''No! No I'm not going to hurt you!' Hikari said.

"I- I only followed you here. I'm sorry, I didnt mean to scare you" Hikari said. The girl peeked at her hearing her explanation.

"Uuuhhm. May I ask, why are you still watering this tree? I mean no offense but it's dead isnt it?" Hikari asked holding the trunk of the tree.

''No!" the little girl answered, only to realize she went out and revert back behind the tree.

"T-that tree is alive..I cant be dead.." she said, almost in tears.

"T..this is the only memory left of my mom.. That's why.. I believe it's still alive..I know it's still alive." the girl cried.

Hikari looked apologetic at the ypung girl. She felt sorry for her. Losing her mom at such a you age much be hard for her.

"I believe you" she said smiling.

"Huh?" the little girl looked at her.

"I believe this tree is still alive" Hikari said making the girl smile.

"You do..?" the little girl said happily, Hikari nodded.

"My name is Hikari.. what's yours?" she said offering a hand to the girl which the latter reluctantly accepted.

"Dont be scared, I just want to know why are you sneaking here at night to water this tree?" Hikari asked.

"W-we we're told not to come here. The Village head said that the divine protection of the Goddess Hanabi, only extends up to the border of the village. They said that the reason this place is not growing any beautiful flowers and plants but only grass and dried tree, is because Hanabi did not like this place, because it's not as beautiful as the other fields inside the city. Maybe because of that, that mother's tree died down." The girl sadly said.

Hikari looked at the girl and into the sky and saw that she can see the star brightly and clearer on this place, she smiled at the little girl upon her realization.

"It's not true!" she said.

"Huh?" the girl looked confusedly at her.

"I believe every place and corner of the universe is here for a purpose. Everything that grows and live here as well. I dont know if what you said about Hanabi not liking this place because it has nothing special about it is true but for me, this place is just as beautiful and that tree is definitely there, because it's meant to do something no one else, or rather not other tree can do, and it's to remind you of your mother you love so much" Hikari smiled at the girl.

"Oh Hikari" the little girl said. Somehow, even through the night, she can see Hikari radiating, a feint glow around her.

"Believe me... this place is just as beautiful. It doesnt have to fit in or be the same as other fields or hill inside the city to be special, it just have to be itself." she explained.

The little girl smiled at Hikari's good words.

"Hikari?! Hikari! where are you?" Miaka's voice was heard from the inn.

"Oh My mom is calling me!I have to go!" she said.

The girl nodded and bid her farewell to her new found friend.

"Take care.. and Thank you Hikari" the girl said.

"By the way...what's your name?" Hikari said before leaving.

"It's Hana.. my name is Hana" the little girl smiled.

For osme reasons, Hikari, we're drawn to her. She doesnt understand what she felt though and left.

"See you around Hana!" she said before returning back to her mom, leaving a smiling little girl behind.

The next day the warriors set out to go to the village head. Miaka and Tamahome volunteered to talk to him, saying too many people will only make the village head uncomfortable.

"So you're saying that our blue rose will help save this land and the entire world from this devastating drift?" the village chief said.

"That's right. Please village chief, we need to see the blue rose." Miaka pleaded.

The village chief smirked at them.

"You think you can fool me? We've heard all kinds of reasons from people that wants to get the rose. What proof do you have that the rose will save the world from this destruction. You're ordinary humans!" The village chief said.

Miaka looked at him, she cant blame them. People tried to do bad things to them. But..

"We need it" she said seriously.

The Village Chief looked at her and saw the determination on her eyes.

"We need it to summon the beast Gods." she said.

The village chief stood up with wide eye.

"Summon..the beast Gods?" he said stuttering.

Miaka and Tamahome look at him pleading.

"Please...allow us to see the rose." she said

"You're the Priestess of Suzaku..." the Village Chief said.

Before Tamahome and Miaka knew it, the Village Chief screamed for help and guards came inside capturing them.

"Take them out of this Village! The Priestess and the Celestial Warriors have appeared! A tragedy will befall this land! Take them out of this Village!"he frantically said.

"Look! I dont know if what you're saying about us is true! But disasters are happening all over the world now and not just this village! If you wont help us people are going to die!"Tamahome said.

"Is it okay with you? People around the world are suffering too!" Miaka said.

As if on cue a villager came running inside.

"Village chief! Fire started raining down on the field! And the Cave...the Cave is burning!" he frantically said.

Miaka and Tamahome ran ahead of them meeting the other warriors.

"Miaka, Tamahome. The field!" Nuriko pointed to the now burning flower field and the rain of fire from the sky.

"We have to go! The flower, the blue rose could be in danger!" Miaka said.

"We can still stop the fire! Lets go!" Uruki said unleashing his power.

Before they can even even sgart running, a huge wave of fire suddenly smashed the houses on opposite directions. The entire village is now burning. People are frantically running around, trying to put out the fire.

"This isnt an ordinary fire, its alive!" Chiriko said.

"Could it be? Another one of the Koryu Seven?" Hikitsu said.

Another wave of fire attacked them this time. Tasuki turned above and saw a hooded person watching them.

"Rekka Shinen!" he attacked the hooded figure and it was engulfed in fire.

"What's that?!" Tamahome ran and looked up to the burning figure, and was surprised when it laughed.

"Celestial Warriors of Genbu and Suzaku" it spoke.

"A woman? Who are you?!" Hotohori asked.

"I will never allow you to get the Shinzaho." She said.

"She's burning.." Tasuki said.

"I'm going to end your quest here! Celestial Warriors!" she said before she disappeared and summoned a fire tornado.

"With this state, the village will be turned to ashes!" Tomite said trying to freeze the fire tornado but failed. Its now moving rapidly, ravishing the houses.

"We need to save the villagers!" Miaka said.

"You guys go on ahead! I have to destroy this tornado first." Nuriko said. Unleashing the butterflies and confining the fire tornado inside a barrier.

"I'll help you Nuriko!" Tomite said.

"My waters should be able to stop it!" Hikitsu said.

"It wont do anymore damage from here. Go on and save the people." Nuriko said.

Uruki nodded and the rest of the warriors ran and save the villagers.

Tomite and Hikitsu remained to help her.

"My frost only melted, I guess its the power of that woman."Tomite said.

"Nevertheless, we should combine out powers to stop this tornado."Nuriko said.

She enchated and suddenly a whirlpool of dark clouds loomed over the tornado followed by a heavy rain.

Hikitsu and Tomite concentrated their powers to the ground below the tornado, creating a whirling combination of water and ice.

Nuriko concentrated her power and as she gestured her hand, the ice and water went up and became a larger tornado enough to engulf the fire one. As the fire tornado was confined inside, it slowly dissipated until it completely disappeared.

"We did it" Nuriko turned to the two with a beautiful smile, causing Tomite to blush and Hikitsu to smile.

"Yeah, piece of cake" Tomite said patting her on the head, with a still blushing face.

"We still need to stop the remaining fire." Hikitsu said.

"I can still spread out the rain, to the city. Tomite can help creating frost to the wet land." Nuriko suggested.

"Right" The archer answered.

"I can help enhancing the downpour"Hikitsu said. The two nodded and they ran off.

The other warriors dispersed and helped the villagers out of their burning dwellings.

Kept inside Chichiri's protective barriers, Miaka and Hikari felt helpless, by just watching.

"Mom..the village.." Hikari said while clinging to her mother.

As she turned her head she saw the hill where she met the girl Hana, and saw fire rapidly crawling towards the tree. She doesnt know why, but she have an aweful gut feeling that Hana is there. So without thinking, she ran out of Chichiri's protective barrier.

"Hikari!" Miaka screamed. She was to ran after her if not for the fire blocking her way.

Hikari arrived at the hill soonafter and she guessed right, Hana is there, hiding behind the tree.

"Hana!" she called.

"Hikari-san!" the girl was crying.

"Wait for me, I'll get you!" Hikari said.

She found a path and ran towards the girl. She enveloped her with the wet blanket she got before coming to the hill.

"Let's go Hana!" she said, but the little girl refused to move.

" No! I will not leave this Tree! Mom is here!" she said crying.

"If you dont live for the sake of your mom and yourself, think she'll be happy?!"

"Huh?" the girl was surprised.

"You have to live Hana! As long as you have your mom in your heart, with or without this tree, her memories will forever be alive in you!" Hikari cried as well.

"Please Hana" she said, into a coughing fit. The smoke is starting to get them. The little gurl stood up and held Hikari's hand and they smile to each other.

The two was shocked yo see the flame rapidly close the path and encircled the tree. With the helpless situation, Hikari can only close her eyes and pray for help.

"Please help us.." a silent prayer was offered.

She didnt know but a sudden gust of cool wind brought a voice, that seemed to whisper on her ear.

" _Uruki"_ it was a voice of a woman, making Hikari open her eyes, who was that?

On a blink of an eye, the wind warrior came and diminish the flames.

"Hikari!" Uruki on his woman form approached the two girls.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hikari nodded and looked around, looking for the woman who spoke, but she found none.

"I heard Takiko's voice" At that Hikari looked at Uruki, surprised.

"That was Takiko's voice?" she askrd.

"Did you hear it too Hikari?"

The girl nodded.

"Its no mistake, that was Takiko's voice" Uruki looked at the the burning village and field. He called out to Tamahome below.

"Tama! Lets bring the village people here!" He looked above and saw the brewing storm. This is is Nuriko's doing.

The warriors started to bring people at the hilltop. They saw Nuriko with Hikitsu and Tomite summoning a heavy downpour of rain to the village.

"The..C..Celestial Warriors"One of the villagers said, frightened.

The three went to them and the warriors assembled at the hilltop as well.

"The rain should spread throughout the village and the field. It will be enough to put out the fire." Tomite informed..

"Thank God." Miaka said. Watching as Mitsukake healing the people, Urumiya even sang to calm their wary hearts and mind.

"A...are you going to take the Blue Rose as well?" The village Chief questioned.

"We're sorry, we dont mean to do you any harm" Hotohori faced them.

"I...know you.." the village chief knelt down. "The former Emperor.. Sire" he said, the villagers followed through.

"Please stand up." Hotohori said.

"Im sorry this happened, but please.. allow us to see the blue rose.. we just need to confirm if the Shinzaho we need or the Priestess we're looking for, have something to do with the rose." he explained.

"Your majesty..."

"Please help us, save .. and our people..." Hikari pleaded.

"But..." Hana stepped in.

"But..why did you just us first?! You could've just prioritized the field! The cave of the Blue Rose is there!" Hana said crying.

The warriors looked sadly as well.  
Uruki stepped in and kneel at the girl patting her head.

"Yes, we need the rose.. but the lives of the people is just as important.." The wind warrior smiled.

The villagers were moved by thw warriors' passion and value to life. As the rain dried down, the damaged caused by the fire was shown. The beautiful blooms of the cuty is now turned to ashes.

"I..I'm sorry" Miaka sadly said.

But the villagers smiled at them.

"Please dont apologize Priestess. It is us, who needs to ask for your forgiveness. We didnt mean to hinder you of your journey, we just need to see if you deserve the rose." the Vilalage Chief explained.

"But the village.." Miaka said.

The village people smiled.

"Hana.." the village Chief smiled and. turned to the tree, Hana following him behind.

"Hana?" Hikari called.

The little girl smile at her.

"You have such a good heart you for saving us." she said and touched the tree trunk.

The village people prayed at the tree. The tree suddenly glow in blue aura and the magic radiated from the tree, a wave of aura crept to the field and in a flash, the flowers were revived and the dead cherry blossoms tree, was revived as well.

A magic warp appeared on the tree.

"W..what is that?" it was Tasuki.

"This is the way to the blue until now, the travellers were only decieved by the cave we made as faux location of the rose. This is a magical tree, blessed by the Goddess that once dwell in this city.. Hanabi..Her garden is inside, you will find the eternal flower on the center. This is a holy place we've been guarding till now. Hanabi is dwelling inside. Please, take care of the rose for us. Use it and save our land and our people." The Villagers nodded at them.

"We will" Uruki said, and the warriors set forth to enter the Garden of Hanabi.

"Thank you for this Hana" Hikari said wearing the amulet that Hana gave.

"Take care!" Hana and the villagers waved their goodbye.

"Lets go... to the Blue Rose"

 _To be Continue..._


End file.
